


Deleted Chapters: Katharine

by lyryk (s_k)



Series: Like Wind in My Sails [7]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-07
Updated: 2009-03-15
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: After James's death, Jack goes to break the news to someone who was very dear to James.





	1. Chapter 1

‘Er… Cap’n?’ 

He turns his eyes from the ocean, the _Pearl_ blessedly solid under his feet, to look at Anamaria. ‘Ye shouldn’t be on yer feet, Anamaria.’ 

She shrugs. ‘I’m taking it easy, Cap’n. Mister Gibbs will take the helm.’

‘That won’t be necessary, Ana. I’ll helm her myself,’ he says quietly, not looking at her.

‘Where we heading to, Jack?’ she asks quietly.

_Where, indeed?_

‘The Caribbees,’ he finds himself saying. ‘Let’s go home, Ana.’

‘Aye, Cap’n.’

It is late in the night when he finally allows exhaustion to overcome him, and hands the helm over to Gibbs. He enters his cabin and pushes his way through the door to his bedchamber, stripping off his rain-soaked coat. He discards it on the floor and lets the deadened weight of his body fall on to the bed, burying his face in a pillow, trying desperately to hold in the howl of agony that is threatening to tear its way out of his chest. He clutches frantically at the pillow, one hand sliding underneath, and his fingers graze across a stiff piece of paper.

He withdraws his hand to find himself clutching an envelope.

His hands scrabble for a tinderbox, and it takes several tries with his shaking hands before he can light the candle beside the bed, his heart leaping painfully at the sight of the neat, firm hand in which the words are written.

_I, James L. Norrington, being of sound mind and body, do this fourth day of February, 1700, entrust the guardianship of my ward, Miss Katharine Norrington, to Captain Jack Sparrow. Captain Sparrow may be allowed absolute authority to make decisions on her behalf until such time as she enters legal adulthood, during which time he may choose to pass on this authority to another of his choosing, if he so wishes._

_Signed:  
Commodore J. L. Norrington_

The next page bears a short letter.

_To  
The Head Mistress  
Miss Martin’s Academy for Young Ladies  
31, Greenwood Lane  
Kensington   
London_

_Dear Miss Martin,_

_Please consider the enclosed a legally binding document concerning Katharine’s future. I regret what has come to pass, and hope that you will accede to my wish in the knowledge that it is made with the greatest forethought. Captain Sparrow is my dearest friend, and has my absolute trust as well as my fondest regard._

_I remain forever indebted to you._

_Yours in all sincerity,  
James Norrington_

The third sheet of paper has a briefer note, scribbled in obvious haste.

_Jack—my dearest, dearest Jack—dear god, I wish I had more time. Forgive me. I could ask this of no one else. Theo will explain._

Jack springs to his feet and heads for the charts to plot a course to England.

 

—

 

He climbs the rickety steps to the first floor of the ramshackle little building, enters a small torch-lit corridor, and knocks on the door at the end of the passage.

‘Who is it?’ a voice asks sharply from within.

‘Groves, it’s Jack Sparrow.’

An instant later, the door is thrown open and Theodore Grove has grabbed his hand, and is pumping it vigorously.

‘Captain Sparrow! Come in, come in.’

Jack steps in and looks around briefly. Groves’s little flat is spare but very neat, and he himself is dressed casually in worn, faded breeches, his shirt open-necked beneath a loosened cravat hanging about his neck.

He sits down without being asked to, and Groves takes the only other chair in the room, clasping his hands in front of him.

‘Captain, your—your letter brought devastating news.’

Jack nods, pinching the bridge of his nose momentarily, willing the incessant pounding in his head to stop, however briefly.

‘The Commodore indicated when we left him that he might not—might not survive the end of the journey, but not for a moment did we think it would really happen.’

Jack nods again, looking the young lieutenant in the eyes. ‘Your Commodore died at sea and in battle, Groves.’

‘That doesn’t make it easier to accept,’ Groves says softly, his voice laced with anguish.

‘No. No, it doesn’t.’

‘And that doesn’t seem to be enough for the Royal Navy,’ Groves goes on, anger in his voice now.

‘Oh?’

‘The Admiral in London… he implied that the Commodore’s death was… was for the best. That he’d have been tried and hanged if he had survived.’

‘Whatever for?’

‘For concealing the fact that he was of a pirate’s lineage, and for losing the _Dauntless._ ’

Jack looks at him, speechless for a moment. ‘You’re not joking, Groves.’

‘No, Captain, I am not. Lieutenant Gillette and I have barely managed to escape being clapped in irons ourselves, until now. There is a hearing tomorrow to determine our fate.’

‘Damn, lad. I’m sorry.’

‘I’m not, Captain. I don’t care what they do to me. The only regret I will carry a propos the last few months—and I will carry it until the end of my days—is that I could not assist James in his hour of need.’

 

—

 

Jack spends a sleepless night on the small, lumpy sofa in the tiny parlour, having turned down Groves’s offer to let him have the bed. He misses the gentle swaying of the _Pearl_ , hating being on land now more than ever.

It is in the dark that the anguish bubbling under the surface of his composed demeanour comes to the fore, tormenting him both as he lies awake, and in his dreams. Tonight, he is the hangman as a tall, blue-uniformed figure stands at the gallows, his wrists bound behind his back, a black cloth thrown over his head. 

He wakes sobbing, clutching a cushion, gasping for breath. He bites into his fist to keep from waking Groves, and closes his eyes tightly for a moment before composing himself and splashing water on his face from a basin beside the kitchen sink.

 

—

 

‘I look like the Earl of Rochester,’ Jack scoffs, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

Groves lets out a short laugh, arranging the long, curly brown wig more securely over Jack’s head. ‘Not a bad comparison by any means, Captain Sparrow.’

Groves has insisted that a gentleman caller at the Miss Martin’s Academy would be expected to look like a gentleman, and Jack is secretly grateful that wearing the horrid thing on his head means that he has not had to unbraid his hair or remove his little treasures woven into its dark, wild strands. He is wearing his own breeches, Groves’s having been too long for him, but has borrowed a shirt, coat and cravat from the lieutenant for his impending visit to the school.

Groves’s eyes meet his in the mirror. ‘I wish I could accompany you, Captain, but the hearing begins in an hour.’

Jack turns to him and holds out his hand, and Groves clasps it tightly for an instant. ‘May Fortune be with you and Gillette, mate.’

‘Thank you, Captain. Miss Martin is a reasonable woman, but should you face any trouble, we will accompany you to the school this evening.’

 

—

 

 _Miss Martin’s Academy for Young Ladies, Kensington_. Jack squints at the name engraved on the small board on the wall beside the gatepost of an unassuming building, and he takes a deep breath and walks through the gates. The little path leading to the building is lined on both sides by flowers exuding sweet fragrances, and Jack wills himself to focus on the task at hand as he enters the building.

He is shown into the Head Mistress’s office by a young maid in a frilly white uniform, and sits and fidgets nervously in front of the slim, bespectacled woman behind the desk as she writes slowly, having gone back to her work after giving him the briefest of nods.

She rings the bell after a minute, and the maid enters again. Miss Martin slides her letter into an envelope and seals it neatly before handing it to the girl. ‘See that this is despatched at the earliest, Mary-Jane.’

‘Yes’m.’ The girl bobs in curtsy and leaves.

Miss Martin holds out her hand silently for the letter Jack is clutching, and he feels a strange reluctance to hand it over. She peruses it quietly for a minute, and then removes her spectacles and throws him a sharp glance.

‘This is a most unusual request, Captain Sparrow.’ 

‘I understand that, ma’am—er, miss—um, your headship.’

‘Miss Martin will do quite nicely, Captain. As I was saying, this is rather unexpected. What has brought on this course of events? I trust Commodore Norrington is well?’

‘He—fell in the line of duty, Miss Martin.’

‘Dear lord,’ she whispers, her eyes widening in shock. ‘I—I’m extremely sorry to hear that, Captain.’

Jack nods carefully, his eyes locked in fascination on the small wooden pen-holder on her desk.

‘This will be a terrible blow to Katharine, Captain Sparrow. A terrible blow.’ 

He nods again, a finger worrying at the cravat wound much too tightly around his throat.

‘Would you be so kind as to wait in the parlour? I must inform the child immediately, and perhaps it would be better if she had a moment alone to—’

‘Of course,’ Jack cuts in, aware that this might seen as rude, but desperate to be alone himself. He remembers to bow quickly to Miss Martin before retreating in relief.

A few minutes later, Mary-Jane enters the parlour and curtsies. ‘Miss Martin is requesting your presence, sir.’

Jack re-enters the office to find Miss Martin alone there, staring out of the French window opening into a little garden. When she turns to him, he sees that her eyes are unnaturally bright.

She lets out a quiet sigh and indicates an armchair, and Jack sits obediently. She sits down in an identical chair and pours him a cup of tea from a steaming china pot. ‘I have had to deliver terrible news to more students than I care to remember, Captain. It never gets easier.’ She massages her temple beneath the strands of grey that streak through the rich brown hair, and then lets her hand drop. 

‘What exactly was your relationship to Commodore Norrington? Katharine does not know you.’

‘No, she—he and I were—comrades.’

‘I see.’ Her sharp eyes scrutinise him deeply, and Jack meets her gaze evenly. ‘You do not look like a military man.’

‘No, Miss Martin. I have my own vessel.’

‘I see,’ she says again. ‘And how long did you know the Commodore?’

‘Seventeen years,’ Jack says unabashedly.

She raises an eyebrow. ‘And yet you never met Katharine?’

Jack shrugs. ‘James was a private person. It was only during the last year that we… collaborated on work.’

Perhaps it is because of the comfort with which James’s Christian name rests on his lips, but Miss Martin seems satisfied with his explanation for the moment.

‘You can come back in the evening if you wish to see her, Captain,’ she says, standing, and he knows that he has been dismissed.

He wanders down the drive, now strangely reluctant to leave the tranquil little school. 

As he steps out into the cobbled street, his eyes fall immediately on the horse-drawn coach parked across the road. The curtains are pulled across quickly, but not before Jack catches sight of the face of the occupant underneath a felt cap pulled low over the forehead.

He begins to run as the coach starts up and rattles down the street. He looks around wildly for a hansom as he runs, but there is no other vehicle in sight, and he has to give up at the end of the street. The coach disappears from view and Jack doubles over, a hand over the stitch in his side, panting. 

He turns around and races back into the school, tearing down the driveway, brushing past a startled Mary-Jane and bursting unannounced into Miss Martin’s office. 

Miss Martin looks up in surprise. ‘Captain Sparrow? Whatever is the matter?’

‘Katharine—she’s in grave danger, Miss Martin.’

She stands up in astonishment. ‘What on earth do you mean?’

‘The men who killed James—I believe they are also after her.’

‘Captain Sparrow, that is quite absurd. Who are these men? What would they want with a schoolgirl?’

‘Could you please just check that she is safe?’

‘Captain Sparrow—’

‘Please. I beg you.’

She gazes at his earnest face, and then rings the bell. There is a knock, and Mary-Jane enters. ‘Mary-Jane, please check if Miss Katharine is quite well. Do not disturb her.’

‘Yes, Miss Martin.’

Jack remains standing, his breath still coming in sharp, painful gasps, as he glares at the Head Mistress. She holds his gaze resolutely, stone-faced.

There is another knock, and Mary-Jane re-enters. ‘She’s at her desk, Miss Martin.’

‘Thank you, Mary-Jane. You may leave.’

Miss Martin turns steely grey eyes on him as the maid leaves. ‘Well, Captain Sparrow? Are you quite satisfied now?’

‘No, Miss Martin, I am not,’ Jack says quietly. ‘I believe that child is in danger, and I will not leave here without her.’

Miss Martin actually snorts. ‘What you’re asking is quite impossible, Captain. You may be her legal guardian now, but I cannot release her into your custody without a female chaperone.’

‘Oh, for crying out—’

‘That will be quite enough, Captain Sparrow.’

‘Don’t you care about her safety at all?’

Miss Martin’s nostrils flare in indignation for a moment, and then she sits down and gazes at him levelly. ‘James was a good man, Captain Sparrow. I have known him for more than a decade, since when he first left Katharine in my care because he trusted that no harm would come to her within these walls.’

Jack stares at her, forcing himself to take deep breaths, trying to put himself in the position of the woman in front of him. 

‘I will not,’ she continues quietly, ‘betray his trust by handing his sister over to an impetuous stranger with nothing but a letter to prove his word.’ 

Jack nods, deflated. ‘Can—may I come back and visit her in the evening?’

‘You may, Captain.’

He nods his thanks and turns to walk out of the room.

‘Captain Sparrow?’

He stops with a hand on the doorknob, turning his head to look at her.

‘You seem genuinely concerned about her welfare. If indeed you have her best interests at heart, I can assure you that you can be as confident as her brother had been that she is well-protected in my care.’

‘I thank you, Miss Martin,’ he says quietly, meaning the words. ‘But there are some things that are outside your control, and mine, or James would have been here himself today.’

She takes a sharp breath, a sudden fear leaping into her eyes, and he nods quietly and leaves.

He steps out into the street and hails a passing cab with a whistle.

‘Can you deliver a message?’ he asks. The cab-driver nods.

‘Lieutenant Theodore Groves at the Naval High Command. He’s to come to Miss Martin’s Academy at Kensington as soon as possible. You got that?’ Jack slips a few coins into the boy’s hand.

‘Lieutenant Theodore Groves,’ the young cab-driver responds smartly. ‘Miss Martin’s, immediately.’

‘Good lad.’ Jack nods at the money. ‘He’ll match that.’ The boy nods, clicks his tongue at his horses, and drives away.

Jack crosses the street and reclines against the wall, folding his arms wearily across his chest, and settles down to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

‘Clarke was here? _Clarke_?’ Gillette cries when Jack tells him and Groves about the coach that had sped away from the school.

‘That bastard,’ Groves says quietly. ‘What do you think he wants with Katharine, Captain?’

‘I don’t know, lad, but James sure knew that something like this might happen.’ Jack keeps his eyes on the school gates as he speaks, sucking absently at the end of the unlit cigar in his mouth. He glances quickly at Groves. ‘What happened at the hearing?’

The young lieutenant winces. ‘Well, we did manage to get through the hearing without being slapped with a court martial.’

‘But you were slapped with something?’

‘Honourable discharge from service,’ Gillette says quietly.

Groves shrugs. ‘If that’s what it took to stand by the Commodore, then I’m proud of my actions.’

‘I’m willing to wager they’ll be scrambling to get you back once you hand Zima and Clarke over to them,’ Jack says calmly. 

Groves shifts uncomfortably. ‘We didn’t really, erm, go into the Clarke situation, Captain.’

Jack nods. ‘I can understand why you didn’t, lad, but Clarke’s coming down one way or another, and you might be questioned about it.’ He pushes himself away from the wall. ‘Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have an appointment to keep.’

A few minutes later he is standing in front of Miss Martin’s desk again, the cigar tucked away in his breast pocket.

She looks up sharply at him. ‘I trust you aren’t going to try to stuff the child’s head with some nonsense about her being in danger, Captain Sparrow.’

‘You have my word that I will try not to upset her further, Miss Martin,’ Jack says tonelessly.

She looks at him thoughtfully for a moment, and then nods. ‘Very well. You may see her in the students’ common room. Mary-Jane will show you where it is.’

 

—

 

Jack knocks at the door before stepping in, and the girl at the desk in front of one of the windows looks up as he enters the room. Katharine’s dark blonde hair is bound in a heavy knot at the nape of her neck, and her eyes are rimmed faintly with redness. She looks to be around sixteen years of age.

She stands and curtsies. ‘Captain Sparrow?’

‘Miss Norrington.’ He wills himself to blink, but the dark green eyes have caught his own in a mesmerising grasp.

‘Katharine,’ she says, her voice soft with pain, and he tears his eyes from hers and notices for the first time how pale her face is.

‘Katharine, sit down,’ he says quickly, and takes her hand and leads her back to her chair. She sits down a little shakily and looks down at her hands.

Jack sits down in a chair across from her, completely at a loss for words. ‘I’m sorry,’ he says finally, the words sounding hollow and meaningless to him.

‘Thank you, Captain,’ she says in that same quiet tone, raising her eyes to his face. ‘My brother… never mentioned you.’

‘He never mentioned you to me either.’

‘Miss Martin showed me the letter he wrote to her.’

Jack waits, fingers digging into the brim of his hat.

‘Were you… there when it happened?’ 

‘No,’ he says quickly.

‘Does he have a grave?’

‘He—no.’

‘Why not?’ she says fiercely, a sudden blaze in her green eyes that is all too familiar, and Jack sucks his breath in sharply and looks away.

‘This is so bloody unfair,’ she snaps suddenly, getting to her feet and glaring down at Jack, who freezes in astonishment. ‘They tell me my brother is dead, and nobody can tell me how or why. James wouldn’t just _die_.’

‘Katharine—’

‘If you’re going to lie to me, don’t bother.’

Jack gets to his feet as well, a half-smile on his face, despite himself. ‘It’s a long story, Miss Katharine, and you will hear it sometime, but not here and not now. Savvy?’

‘Why not?’ she asks again, her eyes challenging. ‘I’ve been brought up to be a lady, Captain Sparrow. I’ve been taught how to behave in the company of guests. Do not fear that I will be tempted to beg you for condolences.’

‘I didn’t for a moment think you might be tempted to do anything of the sort, Katharine.’

‘Well, good,’ she says fiercely, and goes back to her desk, her back to him.

‘I’m not done yet, Katharine.’

She says nothing, but sets her shoulders squarely, and Jack smiles faintly. She wordlessly hands him a sheet of paper without looking at him, and Jack takes it from her hand.

_My dearest Katharine_

_I hope you like the books. I apologise for not being able to write a longer letter at the moment, but I must get your parcel sent by this morning’s post._

_I cannot wait until your school breaks up for the summer, and you can come and spend two whole months here with me. Port Royal is so very different from London, and I’m sure you’ll find it exciting. Your room has a view of the ocean, and I think you’ll like it._

_Do not judge Elizabeth too harshly, my dearest sister. She is happy with her husband, and I am happy with my ship and my duties. You are all the family I need, my dear Belle._

_All my love._

_James._

Jack runs his thumb gently over the signature, looking at the date on top. The morning after the second night he had spent in James’s house. Soon after he’d written that letter, he’d been shot.

‘I want to go to Port Royal,’ Katharine says simply.

‘Then it will have to be without Miss Martin’s permission,’ Jack says without thinking.

‘I have no objections, Captain Sparrow.’

‘Jack.’

‘I have no objections, Jack.’

‘You cannot know that I’m trustworthy, Katharine.’

‘I saw James’s letter to Miss Martin, Jack. He trusted you. He made you my guardian.’

‘Miss Martin will still not allow you leave to come with me, Katharine.’

‘Then it will have to be without her knowledge.’ Katharine lifts her chin resolutely.

‘I have to agree, Katharine, but I must tell you that it’s not for the same reasons as yours. I have reason to believe that you may be under some threat.’

‘Me?’ she says in surprise. ‘Who would threaten me?’

‘I promise I’ll tell you everything, Katharine, but later. My priority is to get you out of harm’s way soon as I can. Tonight, if you're willing.’

 

—

 

The _Pearl_ is a dark outline against the ocean in her small cove, but there is no mistaking her colours.

‘You’re a pirate,’ Katharine says calmly.

‘Aye.’

‘James knew.’

‘Aye. He did.’

She takes a deep breath. ‘What are we waiting for?’

‘Gillette and Groves.’

Her eyes widen in surprise, but she raises her eyebrows calmly. ‘Is the entire Royal Navy consorting with pirates these days?’ Her tone is so reminiscent of the Commodore’s sardonic one that Jack feels an unexpected tug at his heartstrings, and he turns away from her to look at the _Pearl_. 

‘Only the good men,’ he says with a small smile. ‘You may not be averse to running away from your school in the company of a stranger, Katharine, but I want you to have your friends’ assurance that you have nothing to fear from me.’

She clutches her small canvas bag to her chest. ‘I’m not afraid of you, Jack.’

‘Careful, love. You’ll ruin my reputation.’

‘You’re too pretty to be dangerous,’ she says impudently, a little smile on her face.

‘Why, you little—’ Jack breaks off, laughing. The laugh is gone all too soon, but he realises that it is the first time that he has had a real smile on his face since his parting from James.

She laughs a little too, and gazes at the _Pearl_. ‘Your ship is beautiful, Jack.’

‘Thank you, Katharine.’

‘Was James ever on board?’

‘Aye.’

‘Did he—’ She breaks off as a quiet, urgent voice sounds from somewhere behind them.

‘Captain!’

‘Groves, what’s the matter?’

‘You’ll never believe what the matter is, Captain.’

 

—

 

‘I don’t believe it.’ Jack grips the edge of the table in his cabin, trying to rein in his anger.

‘He walked in to the Admiral’s office, large as life. Said he’d take full responsibility for his actions, and face whatever disciplinary action was meted out to him.’

‘And they believed him.’

‘What’s not to believe?’ Groves says bitterly. ‘He has the right body.’

‘He’s left for Jamaica already?’

‘Yes. Reinstated to his former command, further investigation pending.’

‘Not a word of this to Katharine, Groves.’

‘Is it safe to take her there, do you think?’

‘I can’t leave her here, Groves. Clarke was at the school for a reason, and I’m betting that reason still exists.’

‘We’re heading back to Port Royal, then?’ Gillette asks calmly.

Jack takes a deep breath. ‘Gillette, Groves, I don’t ask you to involve yourselves in this any further.’

‘We’re in this the same as you are, Captain,’ Groves says resolutely. ‘If that blackguard thinks he can take James’s place, we’re bloody well going to make him rethink his plans.’

‘Good man.’ Jack sits down, suddenly weary. ‘Is either of you willing to run his sword through the Commodore’s body, if it comes to that?’

‘To stop the man responsible for his death?’ Gillette says grimly. ‘I don’t think that will be a problem.’

 _Good, because I couldn’t do it if my life depended on it._ He says nothing out loud, but the very idea of confronting Clarke inhabiting James’s body fills him with a thrill of terrified anticipation.

 

—

 

It is a week into the voyage back when the moment he has been dreading finally arrives.

He is with Katharine at the helm, letting her have a turn, when she asks him. ‘Are you going to tell me what happened to James?’

Jack turns his eyes from the sea to look at the earnest face of the young girl next to him. ‘He died saving both our lives, Katharine.’

‘That doesn’t make sense,’ she frowns.

‘I’m sorry. What I’m trying to tell you is that he fought a notorious pirate who would have killed us both if James hadn’t stopped him.’

‘Oh.’ Katharine looks faintly green, and Jack moves to grasp her shoulder. ‘I don’t think I want to hear any more, Jack.’

‘I swear to you, Katharine, that those who did this will not go unpunished.’

‘I believe you, Jack.’ Her eyes are unnaturally bright, the colour of the Caribbean. ‘I wish none of this had happened. I wish I had him back.’

‘Aye, lass.’ Jack runs a weary hand over his eyes. ‘I do too.’

‘What was he like? At sea, I mean. When he had to fight.’

‘He was the bravest soul I’ve ever known,’ Jack responds without having to think. ‘He could teach the best of them a thing or two about wielding a sword, but I never saw him use it unless he had no choice. He’d fight with a passion when he had to, even if he was injured.’

‘Did you really know him when he was eighteen? Or did you say that just for Miss Martin’s benefit?’ 

‘I met him when he was just a boy, aye.’

‘What was he like then?’

‘Beautiful,’ Jack says without thinking, and she looks at him curiously. ‘He was very brave, even back then,’ he adds quickly.

She smiles sadly. ‘All my friends at school thought he was beautiful. They think you are, too.’ She looks up at Jack, a hint of mischief in her eyes, and he chuckles.

There is something searching about her gaze now, and Jack shifts a little self-consciously under the earnest inquiry in the green eyes. ‘Were you very close to him?’

‘He was my best friend, Katharine, and I think I might’ve been his.’

She nods, satisfied for the moment, and squeezes his hand before turning away. 

 

—

 

When the _Pearl_ arrives within sight of Port Royal, she is greeted by the sounds of cannon shots, fired in warning in the direction of Jack’s ship. Three Navy ships surround her, brandishing their guns, despite the fact that the _Pearl_ ’s white flag is up.

‘Cap’n, we’re surrounded,’ Anamaria says calmly.

‘I can see that, Ana.’

‘Orders, Cap’n?’

‘Stand down, everyone. Weapons on the deck.’

‘We’re going to let ourselves get caught?’ Gibbs asks indignantly.

‘I won’t have any more bloodshed on this ship, Mister Gibbs. Let them on. Governor Swann knows I mean him and his town no harm.’

Jack enters his cabin, turning his back to the blue-coated figures about to swarm on to the _Pearl_. ‘All right, lass?’ he asks Katharine, who is watching the proceedings through a porthole in his cabin.

‘Will they arrest you?’ Katharine turns to him and asks calmly, a trace of fear in her eyes.

‘For now, Katharine. Don’t worry. I’ll make sure they send you to Will and Elizabeth’s.’ 

‘I don’t want to go to Elizabeth’s,’ Katharine says firmly. ‘And anyway, how can you be sure I’ll be safe there?’

Jack groans as shouts and yells from outside testify to his crew being rounded up. 

‘I want you to stay on the ship, remain below deck, and do as Anamaria says,’ Jack says firmly to Katharine.

‘Why can’t I go ashore?’ she responds, fixing narrowed eyes on him.

_Damn, these Norrington eyes will be the death of me._

‘All in good time, lass. Let me scout a bit first, eh?’

‘I know there’s lots you aren’t telling me, Jack.’

‘Aye, Katharine. But I promised I would, and I will, soon’s the time is right.’

She shakes her head slowly. ‘I have a bad feeling about this, Jack.’

‘Not to worry, love. You’re safe on board the _Pearl_.’

‘It’s not myself I’m worried about, Jack. I have a feeling you’re about to do something reckless and dangerous.’

‘I’m Captain Jack Sparrow, lass.’

‘Hah,’ she says softly. ‘Would James give his consent to whatever you’re about to do?'

He blinks. ‘Anyone ever tell you that you talk like someone twice your age?’

‘James used to say that.’ Her voice breaks a little and Jack is next to her in an instant, enfolding her in his arms.

 _Damn you to hell, Clarke_ , he thinks. _You have it coming, and no mistake._


End file.
